Dr. Gero's Supercomputer
|manga debut = "Son Goku Awakens" |anime debut = "Laboratory Basement" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! |Race = Mechanical Type AndroidChouzenshuu 1, 2013 |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Gender = |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) Present Cell (creation) Android 13 (creation) Android 14 (creation) Android 15 (creation) Android 21 (creation) |Counterparts = Future Dr. Gero's Supercomputer |Students = Cell }} Dr. Gero's Supercomputer is a supercomputer that was programmed to carry out Dr. Gero's master plan to kill Goku even after the doctor's death. Appearance Personality Upon his death, Dr. Gero's hatred transferred to his supercomputer.Daizenshuu 6 Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga The computer is mentioned by Cell when he tells Piccolo about his creations, and that Dr. Gero programmed it to handle finishing Cell and had been collecting cells from various warriors to incorporate into Cell, using a Remote tracking device, which is destroyed by Piccolo to keep the computer from collecting any more DNA. The supercomputer is destroyed by Future Trunks and Krillin when they come to Gero's lab in order to destroy Present Cell, still in his larval form. While destroying the supercomputer and the surrounding lab, Future Trunks also made sure to state to the computer that he was inflicting payback for the suffering it caused in his future. Film Appearances ''Super Android 13! The computer develops Android 15, Android 14, and Android 13 after Gero's death. In the Funimation dub of the latter, the computer is shown talking, when in the original version it was only implied that it was supplying information to Android 13 and was silent. It is also stated by Android 13 in the dub in the same due that the computer is programmed to believe itself to be Dr. Gero. Creations/Underlings *Cell – A project deemed too long for Dr. Gero to finish in his lifetime, so he programmed the computer to finish the job for him. *Android 15 – The supercomputer develops him after Dr. Gero is killed. *Android 14 – The supercomputer develops him after Dr. Gero is killed. *Android 13 – The supercomputer develops him after Dr. Gero is killed. *Remote tracking device - Small insect-like remote tracking device drones send out by it to collect DNA to be incorporated into Cell. *Android 21 - One of the supercomputers continued to work on her following Gero's death. Video Game Appearances The computer appears in the background of one of the stages in the arcade game ''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. The now derelict computer appears in Dr. Gero's lab in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Imperfect Cell mentions the computer several times such during one of his pre-battle quotes "Even the Super Computer wants your DNA!". He also mentions it in Parallel Quest 35: "Miscalculations in Time" when he is elated to learn that the supercomputer was right about the power of his perfect form after his time machine ends up appear in Age 767 during the Cell Games and he encounters Perfect Cell. Additionally, as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, it is also mentioned by Android 13 in Parallel Quest 115: "Extreme Battle with Android 13!". The Supercomputer downloads fighter data to Android 13 when he utilizes Data Input allowing him to predict and automatically dodge his opponent's melee attacks. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is revealed that another Supercomputer exists in one of Dr. Gero's surviving secret labs and this computer finish working on Android 21, a new type of Bio-Android created from the human mother of Android 16's human template. Trivia *Dr. Lychee's Supercomputer Hatchiyack is very similar to Dr. Gero's Supercomputer, for perpetuating its creator's hatred and continuing the fight even after its creator's death. References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased